


Questions

by Shaloved30



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: A color prompt, Pink.Anissa and Grace at the Ruby Red Lipstick Bar on the night of the party, but Anissa decided to skip the pastor's march





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



The crowd was gone, and the DJ had shut off the music for the night, but the lights still spun all over the place inside the Ruby Red and Anissa found herself a bit transfixed. She was postured up in a booth now watching Grace as she wiped down the bar, then meticulously turning all the top shelf bottles back to their label fronts.

_Grace. “Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.”_  Anissa thinks as she watches her hands move along the glass bottles with an ease and finesse that makes her wonder if she could do any fancy tricks. It was a silly question. One she probably heard one too many times but-

“Can you toss one of those around and make it spin? Like in  _Coyote Ugly_?

Grace turns around to look at her, with an amused smirk and intense eyes.

“I gotta be honest. Spinning bottles are the  _last_ thing I think about when it comes to that movie, but yes.”

Grace makes a show of laying her hands flat on the bar, and Anissa’s first thought was a little more than just friendly. She laughs, making sure her head dips when she does. Hopefully, she was saved from her thoughts showing up in her eyes.

She’s not at all surprised to find Grace still watching her when she recovers. Anissa can admit to herself that she likes the feeling. That intent gaze only on her.

“You are right about that. That’s fair. But cool nonetheless.”

Grace’s smile widens as she makes her way from behind the bar and through the middle of the dance floor. Anissa likes the way she moves. So smooth on her feet. The bar lights are hitting her face now just like they did hours ago. Flashes of purple and pink hitting the blonde wig she still wore and her face just right. Highlighting that faint blush on her cheeks. Anissa saw it then and she sees it now.

The sound of Grace’s voice breaks her out of her thoughts.

“What’s your favorite color?”

Anissa’s smile widens as she looks at her and answers without any hesitation.

“Pink.”


End file.
